Batman
Biography Begins Batman wakes up in a prison after having a dream about a kid falling down a hole for some reason. He then complains about his food and beats the shit out of some guys after saying something cool. He's then thrown into a cell where Liam Neeson is waiting for him. Liam offers to train him and Batman accepts. Like any training, it begins with Liam beating the hell out of Batman. He also manages to hit him so hard that Batman starts dreaming about the kid again, only this time his parents are shot. Batman then has flashbacks about throwing guns and getting beat up. Then he gets arrested for stealing his own stuff. Then Liam gives Batman drugs and he starts to trip balls. He then cuts people and blows up the place, but saves Liam, despite him being an asshole. He then meets Alfred and flies back to Gothom. BATS Batman comes home and stalks his childhood friend for some time. However, when it seems like she isn't that in to him anymore, he becomes depressed. Batman tries to vent his frustration by sketching while shirtless on the floor when he notices a bat trying to fuck a corner of the wall. This inspires him to find the hole that one boy fell into. He crawls further in and finds a giant bat cave. The bats then come out and swarm at him, but upon realizing that he is destined to be the one known as Batman, they circle him instead. Meeting with Morgan Freeman Batman meets with Morgan Freeman, who then gives him body armor and a belt. Then Batman jumps off a roof. Morgan Freeman then gives Batman a cape and a tank and Alfred smashes a mask with a baseball bat. Batman then spray paints his outfit black instead of asking if it comes in black. Batman then starts putting all of his shit together so he can stop walking around as the vigilante homless man. Then he throws his prototype shuriken that he spent hours on against a wall. I'm Batman Batman heads out for his first night as Batman, hoping to stop a drug shipment. Batman utilizes his skills of stealth, combat, and close-up shaky cam to mercilessly beat the shit out of everyone there. He then grabs mob boss Falcon and ties him to a spotlight, hoping to roast him alive. He then spends the rest of the night standing on top of a building, zoning out for hours. Batman then decides to throw off all suspicion by performing antics that would attract all suspicion. He then meets up with childhood friend, Rachel, who tells him the quote people will be saying whenever they want to sound deep. Batman then meets up with Jim Gordon, the guy who shot at him the last time they met, who appears completely unfazed by the Giant Bat talking to him. He then comes across a kid, who he tries to distract from his abusive family with a military grade piece of hardware that Batman will probably need in the future. Personality To be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Power of the Plot': There is literally nothing Batman can't do... except be happy with his parents. Abilities To be added Equipment *'Plot Armor': Batman can literally survive ANYTHING...even a fucking NUCLEAR EXPLOSION. Weaknesses *'Useless, Fleshy, Human Body' Category:Heroes Category:DC